Exotic Pleasures
by HetaliaLove88
Summary: France had always wanted to own and run his own strip club. This is how it all got started and some of the fun that came along with it. Rated for language and a few iffy scenes. GerIta FrUK USUK PruIta. There is PruIta!
1. Trying to start a business

France had recently purchased a large place in Venice. He wasn't exactly sure what he was going to do with it at first. His younger brother Italy was over at his house the past weekend. They read a lovely story about some strippers; well it was actually a pamphlet he had picked up at a club around the French man's home. The idea had hit him suddenly. France was going to make that small empty building a hot new strip club. The blonde figured he had the charisma to work there as well as manage it. When the idea had hit him, he decided to ask his little brother a favor.

"Italy, you're friends with that Germany fellow aren't you?" The French and the Italian males were sitting on a Victorian style couch in France's living room. The blonde draped an arm around the younger man.

"Of course big brother! He's my very best friend! He's strong, nice and he's very handsome. The other day he saved me from England! Again. I am really lucky I have and around. Guess what-"

"Italy, be quiet please. Merde!" The French man swore in is native language. He took in a deep breath. Italy frowns at him and whines, he was awfully sensitive for his age.

"I'm sorry my frère. I didn't mean to upset you." France kisses Italy's head affectionately.

"Alright. Germany still owes me some money so tell him that he will not have to continue building those silly old clocks if he comes and helps me with a small project of mine."

"Can I help too Francey Pants?" The brunette says in a cheerful way. France knew that Italy wouldn't be too helpful in this but he couldn't say no to him.

"Of course Italy." France smiled.

"You should head off now, I have some business to take care off." By business he meant he wanted to go tease England a bit.

"Alright. See you later!" Italy says as he leaves. He would be going to Germany's house.

"Germany?" Italy called for his friend. He received no response. He would then search around the older man's house. He knew not to go into to the basement. There was definitely some bad stuff down there. He heard the shower running.

'Germany must be in the bathroom!' The Italian boy opens the door to the bathroom and pulls back the shower curtain.

"Hello Germany!" Italy smiles, acting completely casual. Germany on the other hand, not so much. The tall masculine blonde was completely frozen. He knew what to say he just couldn't produce the words. He grabbed a towel. He sighs.

"Damn it Italy, I told you not to come in here while I'm showering…" He wrapped the towel around his hips before stepping out of the shower.

"I don't understand why though. I sleep naked with you so what's the difference?" The brunette mused.

"Well I- Never mind." Germany decided to give up with attempting to explain.

"Big brother France told me to tell you something." Italy tells him. The blonde groaned as he began to dry his hair.

"Well what is it?"

"He said you wouldn't owe him anymore money if you help him with a project of his. He didn't say what though. I'm sure it'll be fun. Please Germany?

"Well, I am sick of building those god awful clocks…."

"So you'll do it?" Italy smiles excitedly. Germany smiles and ruffles the Italian's brunette hair.

"Yes my schats" ((A/N: Schats is German for the noun form of love. It also means treasure, sweetheart, darling etc. Merde is French for damn or shit. And frère is French for brother. Alright that's all. Keep on reading please!))

"Yahoo!" Italy then leaves to go call France. He was one happy little Italian.

"England, remove your clothes." France told a reading England. He put down the book.

"Why would I be naked in front of you? Have you gone completely mad?" The Brit says. The question had caused him to be awfully disconcerted. He also wore a light pink on his visage.

"Aw come on Britain, don't act like I've never seen you naked. Sounds like someone doesn't remember last July fourth!" France teases him with a grin. England's face became a deep red.

"We promised each other never to talk about it again you froggy bastard!" The younger of the two said. England always got depressed on the fourth of July. He'd go out and get drunk to get rid of some of the pain that came with the remembrance of America leaving him. Well France showed up at the bar and took Britain home with him. ((A/N: That will be made into a fan fiction.))

"Anyways. I'm thinking of creating a little strip club. And well, you do have an awfully delicious looking body, Angleterre." France says in a soft purr.

"Never!" England stands and wipes the dirt off his pants. The green eyed male would soon walk away. Maybe he would go see America. France watches England walk off with a smile on his face. His eyes were focused on the other male's rear.

Germany was currently piecing together the front of a stage. Italy was playing with a cat that had wandered in. France was sitting at a chair at one of the red toned tables. Next Germany would have to stable in some fur like lining around the edges of the stage. Then the poles would be brought in. They had painted the walls red, there were black lines at the lowest point of the floor. The carpet was red. The German man had been working for hours. He hadn't even bothered gelling his hair that morning. His blond bangs stuck to his forehead. He had removed his shirt long ago. It was extremely hot in Italy this time of year.

"Let's go play Germany!" The brunette says.

"Not now, I'm working."

"But you've been working forever. Big brother France can we go please?" Italy asks the French man. France looks around the room. He sighs and then looks at Italy.

"Alright, fine. That's enough for today Germany." France stands from his seat and goes over to wear he had the bar placed. He then grabbed a small towel and wiped the inside of one of the glasses that were hanging from a rack behind him. He was beginning to love his little club. The French man figured that him and companions for this project should be finished with it by the end of the week. He had had a mirror installed behind the bar so that he would be able to look at himself. He turns to the mirror and smiles.

"You're as gorgeous as ever, le plus cher." France says to himself, twirling a strand of his blonde hair.

England had found America in line for some new video game. The Brit had stepped beside him, getting in front of a few other people.

"Well hello America." The green eyed male greeted the other. America turned to face him.

"'Sup Britain? What are you doing here?" The younger male asked. England had been a little upset when his younger friend had grown taller then him.

"Oh you know, just seeing how you're doing."

"Well, thanks dude." The American male steps forward it was his turn to get the video game he had been waiting for for the past 3 weeks.

"Dude! Its finally my turn. This is gonna be so fucking awesome!" He grabs the game with one hand and England's hand with the other. America walked to the counter and bought the game. He left the small game shop with both video game and England in hand.

"So England, would it be cool if you came home with me?" The Brit wore a light blush.

"That would be alright I guess." America smiles at his close friend. He then picked up his blonde companion bridal style.

"What in the hell are you doing America?" England asked, blushing. He had sort of a dumbfounded expression.

"I'm carrying you home. Like a total hero!" America grins and then kisses the other on the cheek. He carried him home with him. The blue eyed hero pushed open the door with his foot. England blushes and is eventually set down on the couch. America turns on the game console below the TV in front of the couch. He then grabs his controller and sits next to Britain.

Germany had carried Italy home and was getting ready for bed. He was used to Italy sleeping in bed with him, he had been doing it for some time. The young Italian was especially tired that night. He had taken off his clothes and crawled into bed the moment they got home. Germany pulls off his pant and his jacket and gets into bed with the brunette.

"Italy, are you ok? You're not as energetic as you normally are. You're not usually this tired at this time." The blonde brushes a strand of hair from his younger companions face.

"I'm fine Germany." Italy says quietly and moves closer to Germany. Italy soon rolls to his side and falls asleep. The blonde places an arm around the other and soon falls asleep as well. A tall albino male sneaks into the room. He couldn't help but to snicker a bit. He gets into the bed on the young Italian's side in no clothes at all. He blushes a deep color observing Italy's nether regions. He trailed a finger along the contour of Italy's lightly tanned rear. It moved around his hip and towards the Italians genitalia. He ran two fingers down either side of Italy's cock. While doing this the albino male presses his hips to the Italian's, spooning with him now. Prussia's hand was shaky about doing this though. He then tells himself to stop to avoid waking his little friend. Germany's hand was on Prussia now. He thanked god that his brother was still sleeping.


	2. Italy's horny Mein Gott!

It was around four in the morning. America was still awake, playing his video game.

"Britain! I just fini-" He looks over at his blonde friend. He had fallen asleep against the American's arm. The blue eyed male grabbed the remote to the TV and turned it off. He shifts England into his lap and picks him up as he stands. He carries the other into the bedroom. He takes off the green eyed male's jacket as well as his pants. He lays his British friend down on the bed. He pulls a blanket over him. America soon removes his own jacket, pants, and shirt. He throws on a black tank top and gets in bed with the person he had seen as a brother long ago. He moves in close to England.

"Good night Britain." He says quietly and soon falls asleep.

Germany awoke at 6 in the morning with his precious Italian in his arms. He then noticed his brother in the bed with them as well. This wasn't the first time Prussia had slipped into bed with him. He noticed the albino's arm was against his, they were both holding Italy to his realization. He decided not to wake his brunette companion this morning. They didn't have any training and we wouldn't have to be at the club until the afternoon. The blonde sat up and got out of bed. He went into the bathroom to shower. Prussia shifts slightly and pulls the brunette closer in his sleep. Prussia soon wakes up. He rolls onto his back causing Italy to move his head onto the albino's chest. Prussia soon wakes up but very slowly. When he opened his eyes he saw his little Italian sleeping on him. He gently strokes the back of Italy's head, running his fingers through the brunette's hair. The crimson eyed male kisses the top of the Italian's head.

"Come on Italy its time to wake up." Germany says walking in. He wore a towel around his hips. Its not that he didn't notice his brother and love that way he just chose to ignore it. Italy whines softly before sitting up. He yawns and stretches.

"Are we going to help big brother France?" The Italian boy got out of bed. He was still completely naked. Germany was just finishing getting dressed. He blushes and looks away from the affectionate brunette. Italy was always hard and erect this morning, he had had a wet dream, well except not exactly wet.

"Yes, we'll be helping France. You should probably go take care of that." The blonde blushes as he pulls his jacket on.

"Oh ok!" Italy goes off to the bathroom.

"Oh, and try not to make a mess this time!" Germany says. He ended up cleaning semen from the cracks in between the tiles of the bathroom floor for hours last time this happened. Prussia sits up and scratches the back of his head.

"Damn you're stupid for not fucking him." The albino says disapprovingly. The blonde looks at him, not saying a word. Germany sighs, come to think of it him and Italy have known and lived with each other for quite some time now. Maybe they should-. He cuts his mind off there. 'Damn you Prussia for getting this in my mind.' Italy soon comes in. He goes over to the closet and grabs some clothes. He decided not to wear his blue jacket that day.

"Come on Italy let's go." Germany says putting on hi boots.

"Can Prussia come too? So I can have some one to play with? Please Germany?" The little Italian asks. The albino behind him smiles and blushes lightly. The blonde haired male sighs.

"Alright, he can come…" Italy smiles and kisses Germany on the cheek, due to height issues the kiss landed on the blonde's jaw.

"Grazi!"

England was awoken by a bright light coming through the window. He opened his eyes to his American friend sleeping soundly in front of him. 'What the hell am I doing here and why am I in bed with this bastard? I don't remember coming in here. Gosh I hope nothing happened.' The British male sits up and stretches some. Everything soon came to him.

"Oh, that's right. I must've fallen asleep when America was playing that video game." He says softly and gets out of bed. England puts his pants on. This reminded him long ago when America was younger they used to sleep in a bed with each other. The green eyed male sighs, these old memories always made him sad. He sits on the bed again. Britain caressed the side of America's face before placing a light kiss on the other's cheek.

"Good bye America." England bids his friend farewell. He walks out the bedroom door and leaves.

"Bye Britain." The other blonde responded, rolling over in his bed. He smiles softly.

"Germany, its cold." The young Italian shivers.

"Well why didn't you bring a jacket?"

"I didn't think it would be so cold." The brunette whines.

"I'm going to freeze!" He added. Germany sighs.

"Come here." He pulls the Italian closer to him, wrapping an arm around him. Since Prussia was tagging along he had to get in on this. The albino placed an arm around the boy as well, just a little lower than Germany's. The three of them walked like this for quite a while. They ended up on a train due to distance issues. They soon arrived at the building. Since France hadn't had a temperature regulator installed it was just as cold inside. France was also fashionably late. Germany takes off his jacket and gives it to Italy. It would be much too big for the smaller brunette.

"Thanks Germany!" The Italian kisses the blonde's cheek. Germany would immediately get to work with things.

"Hey, bruder, has France stocked up on beer?" Prussia asks his brother of sorts. Even though it's three in the afternoon its never to early to get drunk by German standards.

"I don't know….you'll have to wait until he gets here."

"Can I play with your hair, Prussia?"

"Sure Italy." The albino smiles and sits in a chair near the bar, the brunette messing with his light toned hair.

France was on his way to the club when he bumped into England. He wasn't exactly sure what the Brit was doing in this part of Europe considering where he was from and all.

"Oh hello Angleterre. I'm so flattered you came all this way to see me. Of course I knew you'd come to see me!"

"Why in the bloody hell would I want to see a froggy twonk like you! Now stop trying to chat up!" ((A/N: Twonk: an idiot. Chat up: to flirt.)) The green eyed male blushes and crosses his arms.

"Then tell me why you're here then. Just admit you're crazy about me." The Frenchman grinned and wrapped an arm around the other. England pushed France away, blushing

"Why, I'd have to completely mad to think of you that way!" The British man says in a very uncertain voice.

"Keep telling yourself that Britain!" The blue eyed blonde laughs softly as he grabs England's hand.

"Would you like to accompany me to my house, ma chérie?" France places a light kiss upon the British male's hand.

"Just this once…" Britain says softly. He wore a light blush. France would have to call Italy to inform him to tell Germany that he wouldn't be coming that he wouldn't be coming by the club that day.

Italy had just gotten off the phone with France. He was sitting on the stage at the moment while Germany installed a pole onto a portion of the stage beside him. Prussia was sitting on the carpet below.

"Germany, France says he isn't coming." The brunette says.

"Mein Gott! I should have known better.." Germany climbs down from the ladder he was on. He had been working for a few hours. It was six in the afternoon now.

"Come on, we're going home." Germany sighs and steps off the stage and leaves the small building, Prussia and Italy fallowing after. They didn't get home until 10 in the evening. Half way through the trek, Italy began stumbling about. He was getting extremely tired.

"Carry me, Germany?" The brunette asks, yawning softly. He picks Italy up bridal style and carries him like this the rest of the way home. Prussia had walked along side them. Germany slept with his bedroom door locked that night. He didn't like having to tell Italy to go rub one off. And he wanted to take the precautionary measures to avoid this. So him and Italy slept in the blonde's bed together, without Prussia's company this go around.

**Thanks for reading you guys. I'd appreciate if you would review and thanks to those who replied on chapter 1. **


	3. I'd rather not be arse over tit

"Would you like something to drink Angleterre?" The Frenchman asks with a grin. The two of them were sitting on a couch in France's living room.

"Oh I'd rather not be arse-over-tit while around you." England says. He just then realized that France most likely wasn't familiar with that British term. The blue eyed male's grin seemed to widen a bit at this. He chuckled a bit.

"We both know you're not flexible enough to bend that way…" France paused for a moment

"though…..we can try~." The French male added with a faux purr.

"I didn't mean it literally you 'git!" England uttered with a blush painted onto his visage.

"I meant I don't find it befitting to get drunk at the mo-" France interrupted the other with a kiss. There was nothing chaste about it. Well, he was French after all. The Brit's whole face became deep red. He pulled away from the other.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing? Just because we did that one thing that one time you don't to pester me with your lustfulness." The Brit says heatedly. France places an arm around the other.

"You seemed to enjoy that encounter more then I did if that's even possible." He smiles at the younger of the two and stands up.

"Well, I have a lot of work to do tomorrow. I'll be upstairs if you need me, would you like to come lay with me?" The Frenchman solicits.

"I'll even sleep clothed if it will make you feel more comfortable, Angleterre." France suggests and holds out a hand to the other.

"Alright." England says with a sigh and places his hand into the other's. On the way up the winding stair case France placed a hand on the Brit's arse and gives one of the cheeks a slight squeeze

"Stop that you wanker!"

Germany woke up early, as always. He woke up next to Italy, as always. He was sure that Prussia was at least a little upset with him for locking him out of the blonde's bedroom. He takes a moment to look over his little Italian. Germany places his lips to the brunette's forehead. He lays this way for a few minutes before getting out of bed to go shower as he did every morning. The blonde unlocked his door and opens it. There sat his brother, leaning against the wall next to the door and sleeping. Germany sighs and picks up Prussia and lays him down next to Italy. He wasn't up for carrying the albino down to the basement that morning. The blonde goes into the bathroom to shower. Italy wakes up surprisingly early it was around 8 in the morning now. The Italian sits up and stretches a bit.

"Ve~." He says softly. Italy notices that he wasn't completely naked for once. He wasn't wearing a lot of clothing though. Just a tank-top and a pair of boxer-briefs. Prussia had an arm around the boy's hips now. The Italian smiles and moves the other's arm and hops out of bed. He heard the shower running.

'Yahoo! Bath time with Germany!' The boy considered and stripped down to nothing but his birthday suit. He ambled off towards the bathroom when the water turned off. Italy whines a bit, he was quite disappointed that he hadn't woken up early enough to shower with his blonde haired ally. The auburn haired male sits on the bed and waits for Germany to come through. The albino had just awakened. He noticed the Italian boy sitting on the edge of the bed in front of him.

"Hey Italy…" Prussia said softly he was always very slow moving when he first gets up. He strokes the boy's bare back and smiles a bit.

"Your ass is almost as awesome as I am." The Prussian laughs a bit.

France had set off towards his strip club. There were a few people who had talked to him about wanting to work there. Him and his work 'group' had finished installing everything in the club. All he needed now was alcohol and strippers. He was hoping to arrive there before anyone else did. The French male had failed at this because a blonde haired male stood outside the little strip-joint.

"Hello there, Poland. It is nice to see you. I believe you came here for the job?" France suggests to the other.

"Like, totally. I decided this would be a totally radical way to make a few bucks broski." Poland says with a smile.

"Well, all you really have to do is fill out this little form for me and we shall see how you do opening night, oui?" France unlocks the door to the club and walks inside, Poland coming in afterwards.

"Being a stripper is totally in these days." The jade eyed male says with a slightly cocky smile. They sit at the table closest to the stage. France hands him a small white piece of paper.

"It's just a basic contract. You give 20% of tips to me, no prostitution, no large amount of drinking on the job, etcetera." The older male explains and slides the contract towards the other. He points out certain lines.

"Sign here…..here…and….here." He hands Poland a pen. The hipster signed where his soon to be boss had asked him to.

"I have a feeling you'll do great, chérie."

"Thanks, Francey bra. I'm thinking of painting my fingernails a totally awesome blue, do you think it'll look alright?" The French male sighs at the others question.

"I think an emerald green would look better." He smiles and takes the contract.

'Today will be a very long day.' The Frenchy thinks with a sigh.

America was going out for a burger when he noticed Japan walking in front of him.

"Dude, how are you doing? What brings you here?" The blonde smiles and greets the other. The other turns to greet them.

"Hello there America san. I was on my way to see you at your house." The brown eyed male explains with a slight smile.

"That's pretty cool of you. Want to grab a bite to eat with me?" The American male asks with a large smile.

"I guess that would be nice." Japan says with a smile and walks with America.

Everyone in Germany's house had recently finished bathing by then. They were also all dressed by then.

"Can we go play football, Germany?" Italy asks his blonde friend.

"Not now, Italy. I have to clean the bathroom. You left a bit of a mess the other morning."

"Sorry 'bout that Germany." The Italian blushes a bit.

"I'll play with you. I am pretty awesome when it comes to football but I'll try to contain my awesomeness." Prussia suggests to the Italian boy.

"Yay!" Italy exclaims joyfully. He grabs his football, adjusts his socks, and heads out the door. Prussia fallows after. Germany goes into the bathroom, cleaning utensils in hand. It was just a small smudge of dried eggshell colored substance on one of the tiles on the bathroom floor. It was nothing compared to the mess and all the sexual utensils he had to clean in the basement. After that he hid all of his items so that his brother wouldn't get to them. He had also decided to move Prussia above ground after discovering all the semen and filth in the basement.

Prussia was playing with Italy when the little Italian stepped onto the football and fell onto his face.

"Italy! Are you ok?" The albino hurries over to the whining and curled up boy. He kneels down next to the Italian.

"Let me make sure you're ok.." The Prussian was asking for Italy to sit up, the boy did so. The Italian sniffled. Prussia begins to check the boy for scratches and such. He grabs the brunette's chin and tilts his head a bit. There was just a little scrape on the boy's cheek. Prussia rolls up the legs of the boy's shorts to check his thighs.

"You're good to go, Italy." Prussia smiles and stands, he picks up Italy and carries him into the house bridal style. The Italian's shorts were still hitched up. Prussia sit's the boy on the counter and places a Band-Aid onto the boy's cheek and kisses the spot softly.

"Thanks. I appreciate it a lot." Italy says with a smile and gives the albino's cheek a quick peck before getting off the counter.

"Is everything alright?" Germany entered, noticing the Band-Aid that was pressed onto the little Italian's cheek.

"You should be more careful, Italy…Fix your pants.." The blonde German blushes bit looking away from the boy. He fixes the boys shorts, accidentally causing his hand to brush up against the boy's bottom. Germany blushes deeply and pulls his hand away.

"Th-There. That should do it."

"Thanks, Germany" Italy says with a cheerful smile.

France was heading home for the day after adding a few more strippers to the line up at the club. He found it unfortunate that he would be alone that night. He wasn't in the mood to find someone to spend the night with him for once. He was happy things had worked out with Russia, Belgium, and Poland earlier. Three strippers would be enough to start off the business. When he arrived at the house he grabbed himself a bottle of red wine and a glass. The French male pours himself some wine and sits down in his Victorian style living room and orders several types of alcohol via phone for the bar at the club. Strippers are always more interesting when you're drunk. He sips on his wine with his legs crossed.

"Why is someone like me alone on a Friday night?" France asks himself.

"Well I don't know…you kinda smell bad." A familiar voice answers. England sits down next to the Frenchman. France smiles widely and blushes a bit.

"Oh Angleterre! I'm so glad you're here. I mean why are you here? Oh, who am I kidding? I know why you're here~." The blue eyed male said with a smile, setting his wine down on the table in front of the two of them. England blushes a bit.

"I just figured that I'd stay another day is all…do you have any beer?" The British male asks.

"It's in the bottom cabinet."

'Oh this is going to be an excellent night.' The French male thinks to him self and waits for the Brit to return.

((Don't worry you guys, the next chapter will continue that. ;) ))


	4. Mein Italienisch

"Germany, I had such an odd dream last night." Italy informs his ally. The brunette takes hold of one of the other's hand and looks at it for a moment. The Italian presses it to his own cheek.

"I really like the way your hands feel Germany."

"Why is that?" The taller male looks at the other, engrossed with what his younger friend had to say. The Italian takes a moment to think of a way to put it.

"I like how big they are and the gentleness that comes with them. They're so strong but so kind at the same time…They describe you perfectly." Italy explains with a smile. Germany blushes a bit at this and couldn't help but to smile a bit.

"That's nice of you to say Italy." He ruffles the boy's hair a bit, making sure not to touch the Italian's curl.

"Can I have a kiss, please?" Italy asks his older friend. Germany looks at him for a moment, he had a very indifferent look to him.

"Please?"

"Alright." The German male places a chaste kiss upon the Italian boy's lips. Italy smiles quite a bit.

"It's time for bed now, lets go to the bedroom." The boy suggests and goes off towards Germany's room. Prussia sits at the dining room table, looking over at them.

"If I were you I would've already fucked him." The albino decided to voice his opinion about this.

"Well I'm not you, bruder." Germany says agitatedly.

"Yeah, because you're not as awesome." The Prussian male snickers. The blonde goes into his room and closes the door behind him.

England was sprawled out across France's lap, both of them extremely inebriated. The Brit looks up at the other and grins a bit.

"Oh and there was this one time when America was younger, he and I were playing around in a field and his pants got stuck on a fence. He ended up having to walk back home without any trousers." England tells the other. They both laugh hard at this.

"America's a dim-witted twat! Why can't he see that I like him, god damn it!" The emerald eye male gripes and takes another sip of his beer.

((YOAI ALERT!))

"Oh who needs dumb America when you have me?" France asks with a sly grin upon his face. He leans down and kisses the other. The British young adult smiles a bit and entangles his fingers within the slightly older male's hair, kissing him back. The French male's tongue soon works it's way into England's mouth, both males softly closed their eyes. England sits up and moves so that he sits upon France's lap. His hand stays within France's locks, giving gentle tugs. The taller male's tongue explores England's warm, wet cavern. The French male places his hands at the Brit's hips. France rolls his hips up against England. The shorter male grinds his hips back against the other's.

"Ah, Quelqu'un est impatient~." France says breathily in his native language.

"Talk to me, please?" England brings the other in for another quick kiss. France turns the male around so that they aren't facing each other any more.

"Can you feel me down there, Angleterre?" The French male purrs into the Brit's ear. Both of them were erect by then. France unzips England's pants and removes them. The tall blonde tosses them to the floor, the Brit's boxers and shirt soon joined the pants creating a small pile of clothes on the floor. More clothes would be put there later.

France soon places his hand onto Britain's member, wrapping his fingers around the younger male's shaft. The French male moves his hand in a soft, stroking manner. Light moans would escape England's lips. He loved the way France's experienced hands felt on his organ.

"Damn it.." The British male swears under his breath leaning back against the other. As the movement of the other's hand increases in speed, Britain's moans became louder, a deep blush across his cheeks.

((That's all for now.))

Germany and Italy were laying in bed with each other when all of a sudden Italy decided to say something.

"Do you like me Germany? Tell me you like me. Please?" The little Italian asks, he liked to be reminded every now and again.

"Yes, Italy. I like you." The German male ruffles the boy's hair and gives him a quick peck on the forehead.

"Let's get some sleep alright?" Germany says, placing an arm around the Italian.

"Alright. Good night, Germany."

"Good night, Italy." Italy cuddles up close to the other and the two of them fall asleep like this.

England woke up in an unfamiliar bedroom. The sheets that he were entangled in were very high quality. He was dressed in an slightly oversized lavender colored, button down shirt of sorts. It took the male a moment to remember where he was.

"Oh fuck me.." Britain whines, sitting up and getting out of bed. He had a bad headache due to an hangover. The French male he had spent the night with was gone, which honestly disappointed England. The British male decided that he would go home, shower and then have a cup of tea. He heads downstairs to put on the clothes that had been left on the floor.

"Oh, what a sight I'll be. I'll be all dingy looking." England says to him self, removing the shirt he was wearing and putting on the clothes he had worn the day before. He quickly attempts to fix his hair and then leaves the large house.

Prussia had just walked into his younger 'brother's bedroom. He decided that he would enjoy sleeping with Italy again. Both Germany and his ally were a sleep by then. The tall white haired male slips into bed next to the little, brunette, Italian. He puts an arm around the younger male and smiles. Prussia gives a soft laugh.

"Success.." He says to himself and gently strokes Italy's face with a wide grin upon his own.

"Mein Italienisch." He purrs softly in his native language. The Prussian male moves closer to his little Italian friend. He brushes a strand of the other's brunette hair behind his ear, he then goes back to stroking the boy's face.

France was at the club moving in large shipments of alcohol. His blonde hair was up in a messy ponytail. He hated to leave England there alone, but there was work to be done. He had to carry around 40 cases of alcohol before this was through. The French male had someone installing a few things necessary for draft beer. He was beginning to wish that he had asked Germany to come help. After he was finished with this he'd ask a few people to promote his business. There was only a few nights away from opening night. The building would be inspected later that day and after a few licensing affairs everything would be ready to go.

(I'm sorry this chapter was so short but I would prefer to end it here. Thanks for reading. Don't worry, the stripping will come very soon. I'll be sure to start it in the next chapter. Have a nice day.)


	5. My heart is Paralyzed

**Hey Guys! Thanks to you all for reviewing the previous chapters. They're actually going to strip in this chapter. Thanks for reading. **

Prussia had awoke early in the morning, he was going to go hang out with France

and Spain early that day. We awoke with his young Italian within his arms. The Prussian

male kissed the tip of Italy's nose, smiling lightly. Germany was still sleeping soundly,

his blonde colored bangs covering his eyes. The blue eyed male was definitely in need for

a slight hair cut. The eldest male sits up and attempts to prevent waking the auburn haired

male. Prussia puts on some clothes, and adjusts his hair. The albino male gives his

brother a quick and light kiss upon the forehead before leaving.

France stepped into his club, Prussia and Spain were sitting at a table towards he

back of the room, discussing something.

"Hello, my friends. What are the two of you discussing?" The tall blonde male asked, taking a seat near the both of them. Prussia gave a soft laugh.

"We're talking about how awesome I am with relationships." The albino says cockily.

Actually they were talking about the opposite. Prussia was talking about how often he'd wish that Italy would fawn over him the way he did with his own brother. Even though France was skilled when it came to relationship advice, the red eyed male had to much self-pride to ask though. Spain on the other hand wasn't having a lot of luck either winning over Romano. Hell, he'd been trying to win his affection for the longest time, since the little Italian was a young child. Spain wasn't going to ask the French male for advice purely because he didn't want to act that way towards Romano.

"Well, are you two coming back here later tonight?" France asks with a wide grin. Both the Spanish and the Prussian male shot him a grin right back.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Spain says in agreement. The trio was definitely excited about the night to come.

"Can I have a beer?" Prussia asks his French friend.

"Why of course, it's never too early to start drinking!" France says with a slight laugh.

England had just gotten out of the shower at his small home in London. He grabs an embroidered towel and dries his hair before putting it around his waist. The British male was walking a little different than normal.

He was having one of his servants fix him a cup of tea for when he had finished getting dressed. He was going to take a moment to go through a few photo albums from long ago. The pictures would always kick England back into reality and remind him over and over again that him and America weren't together the way they were. Sure during the time of war America would send him the occasional shipment war supplies but their friendship sometimes feels like something more to the young British gentleman. Maybe he would go see America that day or during the upcoming weekend.

Britain puts on some clothes and picks up his cup of tea as well as a photo album he had put together when America was still a small child. He sits down on his couch and crosses his leg, placing the album on his lap and the tea along with the gold crested china plate under it onto the coffee table next to him. He takes a moment to reflect on what he had only recently thought about his and America's relationship. He quickly rejects them. A light blush comes to his face.

"You really should stop thinking such silly thoughts, old chap." England tells himself quietly with a light smile. He felt something sting at his eyes now, he rubbed his eye softly and set the photo album to the side, he didn't want to ruin the cover

Germany was awakened by the sound of his brother knocking and yelling at the door. It was only noon. Why was Prussia back so early? And why did the young German male sleep in so late. These were two things running through the blonde's head.

"Mein gott….Italy must be rubbing off on me." Germany mumbles to himself and sits up.

Germany decides to let Prussia in.

"What took you so long, West?" The Prussian male asks, slightly aggravated.

"I was still sleeping. You woke me with all your knocking and yelling" Germany grumbles with a yawn.

"I can't believe it. _You_ sleeping in till noon. I thought I'd never see the day. Even as a child you never woke up any later than 7." The Prussian male gives a loud and slightly obnoxious laugh, cackling in a way.

"I know, I don't understand it either. Why are you back so early? Normally you'd spend he whole day with those friends of yours." Germany asks the other. Prussia hesitates for a moment.

"I guess I wanted to hang out here." He says for lack of better words. He was hoping to hang out with Italy and possibly profess feelings for the boy. He was still unsure about that, even though he found himself too awesome to bluntly admit it.

"Is Italy awake yet?"

"No, but I should probably wake him up." The younger male says and goes back into the house, the other soon followed. Germany stood above his little Italian. The boy could sleep though anything. Italy would often require slight shaking and yelling to be awoken from such a deep sleep. Thus, Germany went about the normal protocol for such a thing.

"Vee~" The Italian cooed softly when he saw Germany. It always made the boy exceedingly elated to wake up with the blonde German so close. Prussia stands in the doorway and sighs softly.

France was currently standing in the males bathroom of Exotic Pleasures, he was nervous which is definitely weird for him. He had the tip his index finger thoughtfully between his top and bottom row of teeth. The French mail had always had a habit on lightly biting at his fingers when nervous which, of course, was rare. But it was an emotion the handsome young man was feeling at the moment.

He would have to unlock the doors to his scrumptious little club because his strippers would be there soon. And then, one hour later, the doors will open. He had his weight shifted to his left leg so his hip stuck out a bit. France's pose was definitely effeminate. We walks out of the bathroom, inhaling deeply. He then exhales slowly and answers the door.

Russia stood there in a huge jacket like thing that he routinely wore, pants, and some snow boots of sorts. He definitely didn't come across as someone who would strip down to nothing, especially in front of people. But, Russia is pure proof that you can't judge a book by it's cover. France opens the door for the other, he knew it was chilly out but it definitely wasn't long thick jacket weather. The Frenchman was going to make a comment but was smart enough not to.

"Is there something you would like to say, France?" Russia asks giving the other the typical pseudo angelic smile he almost always wore. The apparently shapeless male could sense France's slight fear of him, which the Russian male enjoyed but not nearly as much as he liked for people to try to go against him. This rebelling gave the Russian male a sick and twisted form of satisfaction when he got to put the fool who had challenged them back where they belonged.

"Oh nothing. You could sit in here or go into that room there oui?" France says with his typical charming smile and points to a door down the hall.

"I think I'll stay here. Who else will be partaking in the fun activities planned?" Russia says smoothly.

"Just a few other delicious countries here in Europe." France says with a slight grin turning on the lights over near the bar, inspecting a few glasses. There was a knock at the door. A young blond haired woman stood at the door with an innocent smile upon her face.

(I'm going to back a bit. Maybe an hour or two before this past paragraph.)

Prussia and Italy had decided to take a walk away from the Germany's house. The two of them chatted about small things like they always did. Prussia would occasionally point out little chirping birds on fences or in small tress. Italy found it interesting that Prussia would talk to this one bird that had joined the two and stood perched upon the albino's shoulder. Prussia nonchalantly took Italy's hand with a very gentle grip. Italy liked the way his hand felt in Prussia's. He liked people's hands. A lot. But Prussia's hand were slightly different than Germany's. For one, Prussia's hands weren't as warm as Germany's, they were kind of cold actually. His digits were slightly longer but had the same width as his blonde brother's. Prussia was very happy at the moment. He liked being able to touch Italy without him being a sleep.

"So, Italy, why do you like West so much?" The thought had randomly came to Prussia's mind out of the blue. He didn't think much before voicing it.

"Ve~? Well, there's a lot of things I like about Germany. I like how nice he is to me, he's strong and handsome, he never gets extremely mad with me and he always protects me from impeding danger!" Italy exclaims with a large smile. He liked to talk about Germany.

"Why'd you ask?" The Italian mused quietly. Prussia becomes a bit flushed at this.

"Because I wanted to know where you got the silly thought that bruder was more awesome than me." Prussia says with a laugh. A forced one at that. Italy tilts his head but also gives a soft laugh. Prussia moves closer and places an arm around Italy's waist as they continue to walk down a dirt road in the rural town of - Germany. Italy leans into him slightly . The albino gives a soft contented sigh and with that they headed off to France's strip club. Hopefully Germany wouldn't mind if he broughr their Italian companion to such a place. Italy was 20 years old after all.

Poland was the last to arive at the club, he walked through the door holding Lithuania's hand.

"Liet, I'm like totally going to get a lot of cash today. Francey bra suggested this totally hipster shique green for my fingernails. Aren't they totally wicked bra?"

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Poland? Don't you think it's a little ri-"

"Hello there Lithuania." Russia cut the brown haired country off mid-sentence in his typical pseudo coo type of tone. He had suddenly appeared behind the pair. Lithuania began to shake a bit, his eyes widened as well. Poland noticed the sudden change in atmosphere and turned to face Russia.

"Like, if you don't leave Liet alone I'l have no choice but to like totally enact the Poland rule on you and make Warsaw your new capitol." Poland says crossing his arms and shifting his weight to his left leg. The emerald eyed blonde wore a pout upon his lips. Russia glares at him and makes this really strange noise. The Russian male pulls out a blunt object Lithuania gives an awkward apolagetic laugh ann grabbed Poland by the arm and dragged him off to a different room. Russia blinked and then sat back down where he had been before.

"Po, you should be a lot more careful. I'd hate for something to happen to you…" Lithuania tells Poland worriedly affectionately touching Poland's right forearm. Poland gives one of his typical quirky grins.

"You look like so totally cute right now Liet. The way you acted back there was like hilarious bra." Poland says as Lithuania becomes a bit flushed.

"Broski, kiss me. Like right now." Poland says with the most serious look Lithuania had ever seen him wear.

"Y-Your k-kidding, right?" Lithuania stutters a bit as a deep red color spreads across his visage. Poland stand up on his toes, grabs Lithuania by the front of his shirt and kisses him hard on the lips. Everything seems to happen so fast Lithuania can't seem to think straight. His green eyes widened as Poland's fluttered closed. Once the brown haired male got a grip on what was happening he decided everything wasn't all that bad.

Poland moved his arms so that his forearm rest on either of Lithuania's shoulders. Lithuania had actually began to kiss him back. Poland was slightly surprised when he felt a pair of hands feeling around his waist. France peaked his head through the door.

"Poland you ne-" France had just noticed what was going on with the two males. Lithuania stepped away, extremely flushed. France chuckled slightly, amused for sure.

"Poland you should get ready, we're opening up in half an hour." France says as he steps out of the empty room that would eventually be used for storage. Poland pouts a bit but he soon gave his oh-so-typical quirky smile.

"Just wait over in the front room Liet." Poland smiles and goes off to the large dressing room a few doors down on that hallway. Lithuania did as he was asked and sat at the table at the furthest corner of the stage. Honestly he didn't want to be noticed by anyone, he'd just toss a few dollars up on the stage. Lithuania noticed Prussia walking through the door with Italy. Huh, that was peculiar. The brunette had only seen the Italian boy with Romano and Germany.

Prussia stepped into Exotic Pleasures with his arm protectively wrapped around Italy's waist. Italy wore a smile but didn't seem nearly as elated as normal. Italy tried to keep himself from seeming nervous by thinking of all the pretty women he would be seeing. Oh! And all the alcohol. But then he was slightly deteriorated when he realized they probably wouldn't have wine which he generally preferred. The room was so dark, except a few bright orange lights around the stage area. Then there was a few black lights on the ceiling throughout the rest of the room.

"Ve~… I can't see very well.. Lead me please?" Italy asks Prussia in a soft whine. Prussia, of course, was happy to comply. The Prussian male interlocks arms with Italy and leads him to a spot towards the back and close to the bar.

Once France had unlocked the door, countries started wondering in. Belarus, Ukraine, Estonia, Latvia, Netherlands, Spain, Romano, Denmark, Norway, America, and to many peoples surprise, Austria and Hungary. Hungary must've drug Austria with her on the vibrant Saturday night. Netherlands sat at the table closest to the stage. France was standing behind the bar, already preparing drinks and what not. That Denmark was a heavy drinker.

There was some odd electronic sort of music playing. Russia was the first stripper to come out on stage. He wore his typical baby-faced smile upon his innocent visage and removed his jacket to beginning. Honestly a few people were shocked when they noticed that Russia wasn't completely blobby under that huge thick outer wear he was always dressed in. The clothes were no indicator that he was actually built well in the chest area. He hadn't even removed the shirt he was wearing. He gave his hips a quick roll before removing his shirt.

Belarus, as many would expect, started throwing large quantities of violet colored banknotes of sorts. She had wished that her boss had converted to the Russian ruble instead of the Belarusian ones she was using.

The nest item of clothes to leave Russia's person was his pants, leaving him in nothing but a red, white and blue Speedo as well as a long white scarf he always wore. He collected the ruble Belarus had thrown at him. He stepped off the stage, having no interest in the pole that stood in the center of the platform. Countries were holding up large quantities of money as he strode over and collected everyone's cash. One person at a time. He'd occasionally and purposely brush his hips up against peoples waist. This would occasionally earn him a few dollars that were lightly stuck into his Speedo.

America, who surprisingly loved to spend his country's money on such trivial matters as male strippers, was the last person he collected money from. Russia lightly placed his scarf upon America as he straddled him for a moment to do so. The blonde becomes flushed and scoots back in his seat a bit. It was weird to be so close to the Russian male. Russia gives him the oddest grin before teasingly kissing his cheek, grabbing America's money, and heading back out into the hallway.

Prussia and Italy sat in the back of the room, just talking really. Russia didn't interest Prussia in the slightest but the Prussian male was enjoying the beer and hanging out with Italy. Italy on the other hand was still waiting for the pretty girls he had expected. He was sipping on a orange liquor based mix drink. Prussia went up to the bar to order a beer. He sits at one of the stools.

"Business is really booming, eh France? You might have to put more tables in here. Imagine when people start hearing about this place!" Prussia says with a grin. France hands Prussia a glass mug-like object.

"I know every things been running so well. I've made a lot of money in alcohol sales alone. God, imagine how awful it'll be to convert all the money! So, where is little Italy?" France looks around the room for the little brunette.

"Oh he's back at that table right there." Prussia points his thumb to the table behind him. France gave him a questionable look and raised one of his golden colored eyebrows.

"Um… I'm afraid Italy isn't there." France musters worriedly.

"What, do you mean Italy's not there?" Prussia says slightly aggravated and turns his head to find out that Italy wasn't where he had been sitting.

"Holy fuck! Where in the hell could he be!" Prussia hopped up from his seat and went to the bathroom to see where Italy could be.

While Prussia was busy grabbing a pint, Belgium had strut out onto the black stage, she wore a light green dress. Her blond hair was up in a perky ponytail but that wasn't the only thing that was perky by no means. Her skirt poofed out and barely covered her bottom. She wore a while corset as well as an white frilly apron that was tightly tied around and began at her waist. She wore brown mary-janes as well as thigh high white stockings.

She strode up to her pole and gingerly wrapped her fingers around the metal pole. She jumped upon it and bent backwards, sliding down the pole. She then strode out to the side of the pole. She untied her corset and then her apron. She turned away from the audience and placed them on the floor, giving everyone a good view of her uncovered ass. She was wearing a frilly black thong underneath the skirt of the dress. She then dropped the dress slowly and turns. Her breasts were now completely uncovered.

Romano and Netherlands stood at the closest area to the stage and began throwing cash at her. She smiles and blows a kiss in their direction as well as giving them a slight wink as she collects random currency spread across the stage and grabs her clothes. She then heads off the stage.

Prussia was so worried he had been searching the back rooms of the club for Italy but couldn't find him anywhere. When he comes back to the main room of the club he sees a certain brunette sitting at the bar talking up a storm with France. Prussia hurries over,

"Italy, where in the hell were you?" Prussia hugs the Italy tightly.

"Mein Gott I was so worried." He adds with a relieved sigh,

"Oh? I had moved closer to the front to talk with big brother Spain as well as Romano." Italy says with a big smile as he hugs Prussia back. Prussia couldn't help but to smile a bit.

"Well France Italy and I will be heading back home before West has a stroke. What am I talking about he probably already has." Prussia says with a laugh. Italy gives a heavy yawn. It was around 11:30pm, which was definitely past his bedtime.

"Can you carry me, please?" The little Italian asks, leaning against the Prussian males chest.

"Sure, no problem liebling." Prussia gets up and then puts the Italian on his back and carries him back to the German males home, smiling the whole way.

Poland had just skipped onto the stage when the two left. He gives a quirky smile as he swerves his hips around a bit immediately and gives a quick lift of his pink plaid skirt, revealing his adorably round but panty covered ass. Lithuania blushes a bit and places some cash on his table. Poland shimmies off his skirt and parades about in his frilly pink panties and soon but slowly unbuttons the white blouse he wore. He slid one side of the blouse down his shoulder before removing the blouse completely.

Something about Poland uttered complete confidence though he can be shy and nervous about certain things like that time before he met Lithuania. Poland strides off the stage and collects some the money around the room before sitting on top of Lithuania's table, crossing his legs. He gingerly placed the cash in the front of the panties he was wearing.

The lights on the stage dimmed down as the fluorescent lights brightened, then everyone made their way out. Poland grabs his clothes and heads to a backroom as well as France. Russia and Belgium were in that room as well, completely dressed in the clothes they had arrived in.

"You did wonderful tonight you guys!" France exclaims as they each went about giving him the 40% they each owed him and then they all went home as well as Lithuania.

**Thanks for reading this chapter you guys! I'll try to get the next one out quicker! This one is a lot longer than my normal chapters. See you next time! **

**-HetaliaLove88**


	6. F My Life

Prussia had arrived at his brother's house around 1 in the morning. Bright orange light shown through the window. Prussia was carrying a currently asleep Italy. Prussia had realized that he was definitely going to get a stern talking to for keeping Italy out so late. Prussia nudged the door open with his shoe and, as he had predicted, Germany sat in the kitchen which was directly in front of the door he had used. Germany gave him a stern look, not saying a word though. The look in his bright blue eyes was definitely cold. This was extremely unsettling for Prussia. Germany was a very verbal male when he couldn't control his frustration. Prussia walks off into the bedroom still carrying Italy atop his back. He laid the boy down, pulled a blanket over him and left the room. Frankly he wasn't in the mood to get yelled at, he knew it would happen at some point but he was awfully tired. He then went to his room in the basement and stayed there.

England had decided to go visit France again. Sometimes he wondered exactly why he kept coming back to the French male's house. When he arrived in front of the large house he noticed that there was something different about. It didn't seem as oppressive as it normally was. This was weird. The British male stood there, flushed and nervous. He mumbled to himself a bit

"God, what am I doing here? I should just lea-"

"Bonjour, Angleterre! What brings you here? It's because your pent up now isn't it? Of course I'll relieve your sexual tension mon cherie!" The French male said after he opened the door wide eyed with excitement and grinning.

"Where in the bloody hell would you get such an off idea!" England exclaims, still very flushed.

"Just let me in you god damn frog.." The British male adds quietly, looking away.

"Why, of course Mon chéri précieux." (My precious darling) France opens the door wider and steps out of the way so that England could make his way through the doorway.

Germany hadn't got much sleep that night, he was too angered to rest. It has been a very long time since he had gotten that frustrated. In fact he was sure that he hadn't ever been that angered. After sitting at the dining room table for about half an hour after his brother and Italy walked in he went to bed. It still took him a good few hours to finally go to sleep after that. His mind was reeling. That also had to have been the first night that Germany had held Italy without the Italian asking him to and without it being an involuntary thing that would happen while the two slept. He had laid down, covered himself and placed an arm around the little Italian boy as if it were an every night occurrence. He had the tip of his nose within the boy's auburn locks, slowly inhaling. This is how he stayed for the rest of the night, even when he lie awake for hours of that night, contemplating what to do with his dummkopf of a brother. He awoke before everyone that morning like he would always do. He took a shower, got dressed, fixed his hair then went to the dining room to think of a way to do what he was planning. He thought about it for quite a while before deciding to deliver the news in a note. He was using the same powder blue stationary he always used. He had grabbed a small crystal container of ink as well as a brown quill. He begins to write in a very elegant manner that wasn't expected of such a rugged male. Around the time he had signed his name and bound the letter with a gold toned sticker of sorts an Italian boy stumbled into the dining room, dragging his feet.

"Piacevole mattina." (Good Morning)The Italian says with a long yawn. He was still in the clothes he had worn the day before.

"Guten Morgen Italy." Germany says with a slight smile as he looks up from his paper to view the boy.

"Are you feeling alright? You don't look to well." Germany stands from his seat and walks over to the boy and places his cheek to the young Italian's forehead.

"You're not very warm.."

" Ve~. I have an awful headache." The Italian whines softly. He was hung-over at the moment, he must've drunk too much at the club last night. Italy leans his head against the German male's chest.

"Would you like some Pedialyte? America said that normally worked where he lived." Germany mused softly. The Italian gave a light nod, the whole room was spinning. The large amount of electrolytes in the children's drink surpassed many other drinks that were used to boost certain blood levels after exercising. This sort of drink would help with one's hangover because really when your hung-over your dehydrated and your brain shrivels up a bit. The Germans were big drinkers and a lot of European hangover cure were plain disgusting, especially a certain Sicilian remedy. (In the southern Italian island of Sicily consuming dried bull testicles is a popular hangover remedy.) Germany was surprised that Italy hadn't mentioned it.

"Yeah, I guess so." Italy murmurs against the older male's chest.

"You can go lay down if you like, that would probably help." Germany went to the kitchen, grabbed the drink and brought it to Italy. He placed a kiss upon the boy's forehead and sent him to bed. Germany grabbed the note he had been writing earlier and went down to the basement. It smelt awful in the dark pits in which his brother resided. Prussia didn't keep the area very clean and he just happened to do some unmentionable immoral activities in the space, and he wasn't very good at cleaning up his messes. Germany places the piece of paper on Prussia's computer desk and quietly made his way out of his older brother's room. He shuts the door slowly and then lays his back up against it. Germany lets out a soft sigh, he didn't have much to do. He figured he'd just tidy up until Prussia woke up.

America had woke up in a very cold room. He had been awoken by a bright light coming through a slightly fogged window. He had no idea as to where he was exactly. He was under a couple of thick blankets and was still pretty cold. America also happened to be completely naked except for a lone, long, white scarf loosely secured around his neck. He groans softly as he feels an aching sensation in his arse. The American male whines softly.

"Fuck my life…." America says with yet another groan as he sits up in the bed before sliding out of it to go look for his clothes.

Prussia had awoke around noon, his computer screen was lit up. He figured that either Spain or France had messaged him, but to his realization it was just spam mail. He saw a blue piece of paper.

"This must be fan letter from someone addressing my awesomeness." Prussia says with a satisfied grin. He opens the letter

"Oh, it's West's handwriting….that's peculiar." Prussia mused to himself.

Dear, Prussia

You have recently shown your immaturity in a large careless way. You took Italy out to a club when I specifically told you to bring him back promptly after your walk with him. And on top of that you brought him back in the early hours of the morning. You're lucky I'm not kicking you out of my house but I am setting out rules for you.

1. No more coming into the bed with Italy and I.

2. You are not to take Italy outside of my front yard without my supervision.

Sincerely,

Germany

This note frustrated Prussia a bit. How dare his younger brother tell his awesomeness what to do. His fingers tapped against the thin powder blue colored stationary. He would do what he wished to do and that would be the end of that.

**Thanks for reading you guys! I'm getting them out a lot quicker these days. I'd love it if you would review, it lets me know at least someone is reading my fan fiction. **


	7. The pasta will stick!

**Hey you guys! I'm going to include the strip club's second night in business towards the end of this chapter. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Enjoy!**

America had gone out and left by the time Russia had came back to the bedroom to check on him. Personally, Russia was slightly disappointed in his self. He had hoped that he had screwed the little blonde hard enough to the point where he wouldn't have been able to walk for the next few days. But alas, the Russian male seemed to be growing soft. This simple fact angered Russia quite a bit. He was running a shift again at the strip club. He'd probably just persuade America to come back with the persuasion of sex and alcohol. Russia was only slightly angered that the American bastard had taken his scarf with him.

.

Prussia had went into the kitchen that morning with a very unhappy aura to him. The atmosphere was so awkward and tense with both brothers sitting in there. Prussia never experienced hang-over's. He wasn't exactly certain why, he had just figured that he was way to awesome to have them. Italy came into the room, dragging his feet lightly.

"Hey, Prussia. I'm happy you're awake now." The Italian boy cooed to the other as he took a seat at the dining room table with his friends.

"Hello there, Italy. How long have you been waiting for me?" Prussia says with a soft cackle. Germany places his face against his own palm and sighs. Prussia had assumed that the little Italian had gone back to bed and was waiting for his total awesomeness to return.

"I had a headache, so I laid back down once Germany helped me." Italy says with a smile, the boy had been changed from his clothes he had worn the day before into obviously oversized blue pajamas. After a moment of silence the Italian boy stood up, it was early noon and he was quite hungry.

"Ve, I'm going to cook some pasta, ok?" Italy commented with a wide smile upon his face. He became absolutely elated every time he got to cook his favorite meal. He walks on into the kitchen.

He had removed the baggy bottoms he had been wearing while at the table. Italy didn't like to wear clothes, seeing them as constricting, he walked around in the minimal amount of fabric possible. As the young Italian boy went into the kitchen both Prussia's and Germany's eyes fell upon the, slightly clothed, Italian male's ass. Since Germany didn't like the Italian to run about his house completely naked, Italy didn't strip down to nothing. Italy kept the shirt on to avoid the spillage of hot substance onto his chest.

Germany grabbed the pajama pants that Italy had discarded and tossed them into the washing machine. Prussia strode into the kitchen and came up behind the young Italian boy. The Prussian male wrapped his arms around Italy's waist and places a soft yet warming kiss upon the side of the boy's neck.

"Ve~." The Italian boy makes a soft noise, resembling a purr in a way as Prussia moves his body closer to Italy's. The Italian lightly, slowly, and almost rhythmically stirred the tomato based pasta sauce he was cooking on a heated area of the stove. Italy was enjoying how close the Prussian was to him. He loved to touch others in such affectionate ways. The young boy turned his head a bit and placed a kiss upon the albino's cheek, Prussia's cheeks become a light pink. Italy also wore a light blush. Prussia turned Italy so that he faced him and kisses the boy square on the lips. The Prussian male kept his arms around the young Italian in almost a protective way.

The two men kept their lips pressed against each other's. Prussia placed his hands on the counter in front of him as he begins to deepen their kiss. The older male slips his tongue within the young Italian's slightly parted lips. Italy draped his arms around the older males neck and leans back slightly before remembering what he was doing ahead of time. Italy brings his lips away from Prussia's.

"Th-The pasta is going to stick." The Italian boy mumbles slightly and turns back to the pasta and stirs the noodles, a light red was spread across the boy's cheeks. Prussia gives a nod and then scoots back a little bit so that the Italian has more room to move.

.

France had been genuinely surprised that England had came over to his house. Despite his façade, France was completely in touch with reality and knew that England's pride was extremely large. Nevertheless, the Frenchman was happy to have England in his company. England was sitting on the French male's Victorian style couch with his legs crossed and cup of warm tea in hand. France was currently thinking of what to do at the club the upcoming night.

"Oh, Angleterre~?" France grinned slightly at his sudden idea. England lifts his head so that he's looking at him.

"Hmm?" England takes a small sip of his tea as his eyebrows shift to an intuitive position.

"Well, I was wondering…..Would you strip down and dance for me at my club?" France says with a grin upon his face, well until he had hot tea dumped upon his face.

"Why in the bloody hell would I want to let anyone, much less you, see my bare flesh?" England exclaims completely bewildered at such an idea.

"Oh come on, Britain. Please, for me? I won't be able to see you very well considering the fact I'll be behind the bar all night. There's nothing you'll lose from it, your just gaining a lot of money." France says as he finds a dishtowel in his kitchen and briskly dries the tea off his face. He soon unbuttons the light blue top he was wearing and casts it aside. England raises a thick eyebrow at the other.

"Well, the way you put it…I guess I could, but it's not for you. It's for me… Must you walk about without a shirt on?" England asks as he pours himself another cup of tea.

.

Poland had basically been lounging around his house in a skirt and a blouse all day. Well, with Lithuania that is. Poland was sitting in his bedroom with Lithuania when he realizes that is close to opening time. Poland was lying a top Lithuania nuzzling into the brunettes chest. Lithuania was gingerly playing with the other's blonde locks.

"Like, we're going to have to leave soon to go have super fan-tabular time at the club, Liet." Poland says with a soft yawn as he sits up, he sat upon Lithuania's hips before leaning back down to give the other a peck upon his best friends cheek. He hopped off of the bed to go and find something to wear. Lithuania also sat up and got ready as well.

.

Russia was the first to arrive at the club that night. Russia had decided to enjoy the French male's vodka selection while he waited. A good thirty minutes or so of taking shots of vodka, England and France walked through the door.

"I'm sorry for being so late, Russia." France says as he places his jacket onto the coat racket. England does the same before heading over to the bar.

"What kind of beer do you have on draft?" England asks as he takes a seat at one of the stools.

"I'll let you sample each brand, alright?" France knew how England became when drunk. So the Frenchman figured the drunker the Brit became the better he would be at selling up a crowd. France ended up setting three or four tall glasses of alcohol onto the bar before heading into the back to get a few things ready. Russia had gone into the strip club's dressing room area to wait until they opened. Poland soon came through the door with Lithuania as always.

The club's events went on similar to the first. America was spending a lot of money on Russia and alcohol, Poland ended up with a lot of cash, and alcohol sales were very high. Well, the main difference was a certain thick eye browed Brit would be stripping. England stumbled onto the stage and into the pole in nothing but a black apron that was tied around his deliciously shaped hips. He wrapped his slender fingers around the pole before giving the pole a quick grind of his hips before turning around, showing his round bare buttock.

He took an elegant step from stage and strut out amongst his guests. As he walked past tables of both men and women money was shoved into the pockets of his apron. He was enjoying all of the attention from his crowd and gave the occasional swivel of the hips. His eyes scanned the room when he noticed a certain American male sitting towards the back, drunk off his rocker. England strode over to the other and straddled his lap before giving his own hips a quick role against America's.

"What are you doing here?" America said with a raised brow, shoving a twenty into the Brit's pocket.

"I could be asking you the same thing…Didn't I teach you better than to come to such a place? You've been drinking haven't you? You know you're underage!" England exclaims in a whisper before giving America's neck a quick peck before standing up and prancing over to the bar. He had realized he had spent too much time around one person and had made his way from one end of the room to the other. He took a seat at one of the stools.

"Hey there, France." England says with a drunk flushed face. He crawled atop the bar and kissed France hard on the lips with a smile upon his face. France was slightly bewildered at this, but was happy nevertheless. People began leaving the club, which was good in France's case. The French male pulled the Brit closer to him, his hands placed upon his hips. France slipped his experienced tongue in-between the younger male's parted lips. England wrapped his arms and legs around the other. After a moment of the men's tongues fighting each other for dominance, France was the first to pull away for air. He licks his full lips before speaking.

"How about you and me head back to my place, ma pauvre petite Angleterre?"(my needy little England) The French male asks in a sexual purr before picking the other up bridal style.

"I'd prefer that, actually." England says with a blush before placing a kiss upon France's forehead.

**Thanks for reading you guys. Leave a review on how you felt about this chapter. **

**With Love,**

**HetaliaLove88**


	8. Windows sure are interesting

**Hello guys! Big thanks for all the reviews last chapter. My fans are the reason why I continue to push out my stories. I love you all! Enjoy~! **

Prussia's day had been surprisingly good aside from the unkind note from his younger brother. He had been staring blankly into space, out the window, and basically anywhere. He just sat there with this sort of wanting look in his eyes. Honestly his moment with Italy earlier that day was the first time he had kissed the other that way. He simply couldn't stop thinking about it. Prussia's make out session with the boy replayed over and over in the narcissist's head. He _knew _that he really was awesome with relationships. Prussia never took much time to consider what was stopping him from having Italy all to himself. He would realize that he was practically sharing Italy with Germany at some point, but Prussia was way to proud of his current accomplishment to worry about that.

Germany had been doing house-keep activities throughout that day. He cleaned up the mess the little Italian had made after preparing some sort of pasta that day. The German male ended up bathing with Italy later that afternoon. It was a good thing he had a very large bathtub considering the fact that the Italian had requested that they took a bath with each other. It took Germany a bit of convincing to get naked with the boy.

_._

England had awoke that morning with a huge headache, but other then the throbbing pain he was really comfortable. His chest and up was suddenly pushed up in a very light motion. This alerted him slightly until he looked around and realized where he was. He sighs quietly, this was the second time this had happened within the past week. He was laying upon the slightly hairy chest of a slightly older French male. England's head was rested upon France's upper shoulder area. The whole area was riddled with small reddish-purple marks, from shoulder to shoulder. England wouldn't be surprised if he was covered in these sort of marks. He must've became really drunk the previous night. Everything with France was so distant yet vivid in the Brit's mind all at the same time. England had pretty much decided that he was just going to try to go back to sleep, the pounding in his head was making him miserable. He always got this way after drinking as much as he did. His rear was hurting as well. England figured that his body should be used to the French male assaulting it by now, but it unfortunately wasn't. He shut his eyes and inhaled deeply. England drifted off into sleep.

.

Poland was very distant the day after his second appearance at the club and Lithuania wasn't exactly sure why. Lithuania had seen the other this way before but most of the time it was for small reasons. Once Poland distanced himself from the outside world because he was worried that the brunette didn't like the way he dressed.

"Are you ok, Po?" Lithuania asks as he took a seat next to the blonde. They were sitting at a heavily cushioned window seat that had been placed in the room when they were both children. Poland had been staring out the window in the same emotionless manner for the past hour or so. Poland stayed quiet. This worried Lithuania a lot. When something was wrong Poland would always take the time to talk about what was bothering him and make it seem like it was a bigger deal than it was.

"No…" Lithuania had barely managed to get a mumble from the other. The brunette frowns slightly and places an arm around the blonde's shoulders. Poland continues to look out the window without the slightest change of expression.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Lithuania truly hated to see his closest companion this way. Poland turned to look at the other. The brunette honestly wished that the other hadn't. The look of torturous, heart wrenching pain in those deep emerald eyes was enough for Lithuania to wrap both arms around the blonde and embrace him tightly.

Lithuania knew that Poland was still disgruntled from the pain he was put through during World War 2. He would have moments like this. Lithuania had sort of forgotten that the other got this way since it's been such a long time since it last happened. The best thing to do in these sorts of situations is to just hold his blonde companion until everything subsided.

.

America had awoken that morning feeling awful. Everything ached. He had awoken extremely cold, this was enough information for him to know where he was.

"God damn it, Russia…" The blonde groaned softly, he went to get up but his body wasn't wanting to comply to his wishes. He lay under a thick, comfortable blanket. He should really stop drinking as much as he does.

"You called?" Russia, completely naked, came into the room. Things were so lonely at Russia's house. So the silver haired male always desired company of some sorts. At least the American looked adorable when in pain.

"Fuck you.." America whines and, with much difficulty, manages to role over onto his side to avoid facing the other. Russia walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of the mattress. Russia observed the purple and red marks that covered America's body. All these marks were created by several different means. The Russian male was actually quite proud of himself.

.

Prussia, Italy and Germany had gone to sleep around the same time. Something seemed weird to the blonde, German male though. The young Italian boy had asked him if he could sleep in Prussia's room that night. After a moment of consideration the German male agreed. Prussia sat at the dining room table near the door to the basement, waiting for Italy. Italy came out of Germany's bedroom in nothing but a pair of yellow colored boxer-briefs. The Italian yawned softly.

"Are you ready for bed, Prussia? I'm awfully tired…" The Italian says quietly ad sits next to the other and leans his head against the German's shoulder. Prussia grins wide and places his hand upon the Italian's back

"If you're ready for bed so am I, babe." Prussia stands up and grabs Italy's hand, signaling him to stand up as well. Prussia led the Italian boy down the stairs and attempted to make sure that Italy wouldn't trip down the dimly lit staircase towards the basement. He was determined to fit the two of them on his twin sized bed.

Prussia removed his pants before getting into bed. He ended up laying on his side so Italy would have enough room. Italy got into bed as well and covered himself up with the light blue sheets that covered the bedspread. Prussia wrapped his arms around the Italian and places a light kiss upon Italy's neck before receiving a kiss upon the cheek in return for the gesture.

"Ve~" The Italian coos softly and cuddles close to the Prussian male, a soft smile upon his lips as he slowly drifts off into a deep sleep of sorts. Prussia smiles and holds the boy close to him, soon falling asleep as well.

**Thank you all for reading. I really appreciate all the reviews I get, it lets me know that you guys like what I'm putting out! Please review. **

**Lots of Love,**

**HetaliaLove88**


	9. Thank you, Prussia

**Hello my readers! Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. My computer broke last weekend so I had to start all over on a different computer. There is a good amount of PruIta and GerIta. GerIta towards the end mainly. Don't like, Don't read. Enjoy!**

France had awoken in a very slow manner that afternoon. He didn't understand why he was so tired, he had observed the clock hanging upon his wall. England was still sleeping upon his chest. That was definitely strange. The Brit never slept in this late. France also found it weird that they were on the couch. When it comes to this sort of thing, especially when it involves England, he and his lover always ended up in his bedroom upstairs. Considering the time being well into the afternoon the Frenchman figured that their little romp had lasted well into the early hours of the morning. They had arrived at France's house at around 1 in the morning. France shifted slightly and decided that now would be a good time to awake England.

"Oh Angleterre? It's time to wake up." The Frenchman says softly with a gentle shake of the Brit's shoulder. With a soft grumble, England sat up from his laying position. He was now straddling France's lap. Of course, France got a chuckle out of this.

"Why must you wake me so early?" England gave a slightly angered look to the other before moving off of the Frenchman's lap and to a standing position on the rug.

"It is three in the afternoon, Britain." France said in a mock-defensive sort of tone and soon takes a sitting position on the couch.

"Ugh...I need to shower. I smell like a Frenchman." The Brit grumbled with the slightest crinkle of his nose in disgust before stumbling off towards the master bathroom. Due to their previous activities, England couldn't keep his normal prideful stride. This amused the other so much that he gave a light chuckle before getting off of the couch. For some odd reason, France really liked to see England this way. Some things just never change.

.

.

Germany awoke early that morning as he always did. He was doing the same thing he always did when he wanted to keep his mind off something. House work. He had even gone to the store to pick up another bottle of olive oil because the contents of their previous container had gone completely rancid. Anything to avoid thinking about how his brother was tainting his ally.

Italy was so innocently clueless. The way he'd walk around completely nude, the way he'd be completely clueless when anyone would attempt to court him. This happened to be one of the German's favorite things about him. Despite the underlying evils of war, the Italian had maintained his purity. Germany had begun to realize that Italy's innocence must have also drug his brother in as well.

Prussia had awoken around 9 that morning which wasn't necessarily as late as he normally woke up. He would assume his brother was still cleaning the house for some reason even _he_ couldn't fathom. Well, at least he didn't expect the mighty Prussia to clean. The albino never really understood exactly why Germany had such a need to clean everything. He had always been that way, even during his childhood years he would have the need to polish the wood table in their living room.

Italy was enjoying his typical deep sleep he was quite frankly blessed with. Prussia lightly reached his hand out towards the other's auburn colored locks. He softly caressed the side of Italy's head as he lightly messed around with his hair. Then the albino's attention was drawn to the curl that separated itself from the Italian's otherwise orderly hair.

Prussia, being unaware of the effect this single strand of hair had on the boy, he lightly traced his finger along the curled hair. Italy gave a bit of a groan at this, rolling onto his back. This position caused him to spread out in the slightest. As one would be when something they crave is set out in front of them, Prussia was tempted with a strong desire he often had. Maybe Germany wouldn't notice his fondling of the Italian if he had enough time to do it properly.

Prussia grinned in delight at this before giving a soft chuckle as he often did. Prussia was impressed with his awesome ability to fondle Italy without awaking him. He had spent too much time pondering the thought. The albino slipped one of his pale hands into the Italian's tight fitting boxer briefs. One thing Prussia liked was that Italy was a lot smaller than him when it came to the size of a certain organ. The Prussian male soon wrapped his thin fingers around the Italian's slowly yet noticeably hardening member. Italy made the cutest, almost whimper like noises when Prussia began pleasing him.

With a noticeably loud exhale the German placed one of his own hands into the black colored boxers that were slowly tightening as time went on. Prussia gave a contented sigh as he began to stroke his own needy manhood as well as the Italian's. The albino lightly pressed his lips upon Italy's bare collarbone. Then there was a loud knock at the door.

"Prussia! It is time to get up!" The blonde calls out to his brother during the middle of his small masturbation session. Prussia groans at this and soon retracts both of his hands. That was the one thing Prussia hated about living with his brother. He couldn't do what he wanted. He sat up at the side of the bed and gave the Italian's shoulder a gentle shake.

"Italy, its time to get up." He says softly. Italy woke up feeling kind of uncomfortable. Everywhere below his hips felt kind of funny. The Italian, wrapped up in a mess of cobalt sheets, sits up behind the other. Italy leans closer to the Prussian in front of him and gives him a gently placed kiss upon the cheek.

"Good morning, Prussia." Italy said in the same way he normally spoke with the same amount of kindness and happiness. The Italian then got out of bed and made his way up the stairs. He was continuing to feel an odd ache in his lower region. The moment he closed the door he made a bit of a whine.

"Germany, help me." Italy tells the blonde standing in the kitchen.

"What is i-oh..." Germany turns his head to face him and soon notices the bulge at the front of the Italian's pants. The German becomes a bit flushed.

"Why don't you just fix that on your own?" Germany says and quickly turns his head away; however, he was tempted to help. The Italian gave another quiet whine and gave the German blonde a clingy hug.

"Please Germany?" The little Italian pleads.

"Alright, Italia." Germany says with a sigh and grabs Italy's hand and leads him into his bedroom that had become their bedroom. The German's cheeks continued to be a light pink color. Why did he agree to this? The answer was simple really, Germany is really pent up basically. The moment the two of them entered the room he closed and locked the door. It would be an awful thing for Prussia to walk in.

.

.

After France took a good amount of time fantasizing about England showering, France got up from his couch to go get dressed. He had figured that he would most likely go to the club to try to upgrade the seating arrangements. Maybe a few couches here and there towards the back. But he did hate to leave England alone there. France figured he should probably wait for him. Suddenly, France was struck with an amazing idea. He would join the Brit in the shower and what ever happened after that was a list of possibilities filling his open mind. When France opened the door to the bathroom the shower was just turning off. That was definitely a bit of a disappointment. The Frenchman wasn't ready to give up yet. England was just then getting out of the shower oblivious to the other watching him. With a bit of a grin, France came into the room in the most quiet way possibly.

France walked up to England, but stood carefully behind him. The Brit turned his head and jumped a bit to see the Frenchman there.

"You scared me you twat!" England said with a bit of a whine. He was then pushed up against the white colored bathroom wall. France began to chuckle at the sight of England pressed up against the wall.

"If you could only see how scrumptious you look in such a position, Angleterre!" The Frenchman exclaims while taking a moment to look at the Brit's naked form. England took this moment to kick the other in the stomach before grabbing a towel and heading out of the room in order to find where his clothes were exactly. This was one of those moments where the Brit couldn't help but to absolutely despise France with every inch of his being. England was even beginning to hate himself for sticking around and un-admittedly loving someone like France. He had figured it was about time he go back home. The Brit was even beginning to miss America, didn't he see him at the club the night before? Well, maybe he didn't miss him _that _much. England put on his clothes and left

.

.

Germany had laid Italy upon his currently neatly made bed. The German was still blushing.

"Ve~. What are we going to do now Germany?" The Italian asks curiously as the other soon positions his muscular body over Italy's much smaller frame. Things would be so much easier if the Italian wouldn't ask questions like that.

"Just be quiet for a moment alright?" Germany brought his face in closer to Italy's. The auburn haired male gave a soft nod for leaning his head up to kiss the other. The German male lightly pressed his lips against Italy's. This could definitely work. Italy slowly draped his arms around the blonde's neck as the pressure from the other's lips became more firm. It was then Germany bravely slid his tongue against the Italian's lower lip. The blonde then slowly slid his tongue in between Italy's soft lips.

The Italian made a soft groan in the back of his throat as he parted his lips a bit for the German. Germany's tongue soon met Italy's as the organs soon began to dance with each other. The blonde then pulled his lips away in order to breath. Italy began breathing deeply from the lack of air. A shiny string of mixed saliva connected the two young men. Germany soon moved his lips to the Italians jawline and traced it with soft kisses of sorts. Than the German moved to his chest, tempted beyond belief to mark the other.

Germany left a trail of wet kisses down Italy's chest stopping at the perky nubs towards the upper section. The German began by placing a soft kiss upon the Italian's left nipple before lightly flicking the bud with his tongue. This caused Italy to moan and squirm a tad under him. The blonde then wrapped his lips around the aroused piece of flesh he was currently addressing. Italy's moans reminded Germany of the Italian's whine like noises he usually made; nevertheless, it was arousing. After taking a few moments to suck upon both of Italy's cute, perky nipples. The Italian male had continued to moan until the German removed his lips.

The older blonde mail kissed down Italy's warm, slightly tanned abdomen. When he reached the Italian's squirming hips he removed the other's boxer briefs to reveal his undoubtedly hard member. Germany was surprised to find out that the Italian had shaved the area surrounding his small sex. The German gave a quick lick along Italy's slightly twitching member.

"N-No, don't put your tongue there.." The Italian said with a moan, he had figured that licking such an area would be unsanitary.

"Shh...Italia." The German said in a deep voice before taking the boy's entire sex into his willing mouth. Italy didn't taste bad in all honesty. He sucked the organ roughly resulting in loud moans from the inexperienced Italian. After a small amount of pre-cum escaped from Italy's sex and into the German's mouth, he dropped his own pants and boxers.

"Sit up." Germany told Italy as he soon took a seat on the bed in front of the Italian male. Italy quickly agreed and sat up for him. The German male then pulled the other on top of his lap. Germany, when it came to the size of one's manhood, was much larger than Italy. Germany wrapped one of his hands around both of their members.

"Ah~ Germany!" The Italian exclaimed in a breathless moan. He wrapped his legs and arms around the German male. Germany began to stroke both of their members in a quick jerking motion, trying to stop his hips from grinding against Italy's. All they knew was that everything felt amazing. Italy kissed the German upon the lips as he soon hungrily ground his hips against Germany. He was so close due to being played with earlier that day.

The Italian broke his lips away before leaning his head against the German's shoulder, moaning loudly. A heat had begun to collect around his testicular region before he came a small amount upon both the German and himself. Germany came a bit after with a groan, covering the Italian's pelvis with a white substance. They sat there for a minute, both panting heavily. They gave each other a quick kiss upon the lips. The pair then went off to the bathroom to clean up.

**Thanks for reading you guys. I really appreciate it. Leave a review please.**

**With Love,**

**HetaliaLove88 **


End file.
